Unwritten
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: I will always love you. Please remember that. [One-shot]


I could hear my steps against the ground as I wandered into the house. It almost sounded like a crunching. Looking around, I saw nothing but black. Something about it almost felt like a new layer of hell. I thought of how everything in this house was worthless. Well, almost everything. Wandering into the garage, I pinpointed the fireproof box that I had kept for so many years. The contents were worth so much to me, that I didn't want them to be ruined in any way possible; even a fire. So I invested in a fireproof box.

I turned the key slowly. Inside lay photographs, souvenirs, and some pieces of paper. I flipped through the pictures. Each one triggered special memories. The night of our engagement, our wedding day, and our children being born to name a few. I saw our honeymoon and our wonderful trips, both with and without the kids. Some photos from our anniversaries appeared. While the memories flooded back to me, I smiled and cried simultaneously. Our life together was so beautiful.

I took out the small stack of paper. Each one contained a letter. I had written them all, and I never sent one to her. I never found the right time to. I looked down at the first piece of paper, and began to read.

_My love, I never meant to hurt you. I've never made a bigger mistake than that in my entire life. I regret it more than anything. I love you so much. But I lost you. I lost you because of one thing that I would never do soberly. I know I will never get your forgiveness for what I have done, but I am truly sorry. You have captured my heart in a way that no one else has, or will ever. You are the only one for me; my soulmate. I will always love you. Please remember that._

I remember that day very clearly. I had never seen you so hurt in my entire life; and it was my fault. I couldn't sleep properly for days after that. You never did give me complete forgiveness for that action, but when you took me back, I couldn't have been more happy. The first time around, it was short-lived, but it would eventually lead to forever. I looked at the next sheet of paper.

_When I said that it meant nothing, I was lying. I tried to convince myself that it didn't mean a thing, but nothing worked. I love you. I never got over you, and it was a mistake to even consider being with another woman in a deep commitment. I'm not entirely sure what drove me to that. What I am sure about, is that saying your name was not a mistake. I didn't consciously intend for it to happen, but deep down, I knew she meant nothing compared to you. I will always love you. Please remember that._

I didn't want to disappoint my lover at the time. I had known all along that I was still in love with you. I tried everything to get rid of my feelings for you, but nothing worked. The other woman seemed like a cover-up. I knew that I would be dealing with unrequited feelings for you, while pretending to be in love with someone else. I may have had some feelings for her, but not nearly as strong as my love for you. I looked at the third letter.

_I thought about our marriage a lot, even when we weren't together. I wanted nothing more than to spend every single day with you. I wanted to wake up next to you in the morning. You said your mistakes were out of love, and I almost slipped. I wish I could have told you how I really felt then. But that would have made things more complicated. Instead, I destroyed my tiny string of hope for something between us. You didn't feel nearly the same as I did. But I love you, and I will always love you. Please remember that._

I didn't want that separation between us. It felt like a final closure of our relationship. I didn't think you'd ever take me back, even for a heartbeat. I was depressed for days after that. I just wanted you, and nothing but you. For quite a while, I felt an invisible wall between us, preventing anything from happening. I flipped the sheet of paper over to reveal a fourth and final letter.

_When you said yes to him, I felt like you were being stolen away from me. Even when I didn't know, something didn't feel quite right. When I found out, I was heartbroken. Nothing could have changed my thoughts towards your answer. And to think I could have been something that meant nothing. I look at her every day, and I feel like I'm looking at you. She is like a miniature version of you. I love her very much, just like I love you. I will always love you. Please remember that._

I put the four papers close to my heart. Those four letters described my exact feelings during those depressing times. The letters, photographs, and souvenirs defined our entire lives. While holding the letters close to myself, I gazed at the souvenirs. Reminders of our first date and more dates after that. With every souvenir, I had a clear vision of the event that went along with it.

I brought the papers out to view them again. But they were empty. No words were written on those pieces of paper. Every letter was blank. The feelings I had were undocumented, but were engrained in my mind forever. At the top of each paper, your name was there. The rest of the page was completely blank. Four letters had been in that box, each unwritten.

I placed the mementos back into the box, and locked it once again. I put it back where I had found it; I would come back for it later. Once again, I heard my footsteps against the floor. I saw black cover the entire house. Everything was fragile. Anything that I would try touching would break. I left the house, and stood on the sidewalk across the street. I gazed at the dark house.

My thoughts flashed back to a week earlier. I stood in the same spot. I watched large flames engulf the entire house. Tears fell down my face as firefighters held me from running into the house. Many neighbors had come out to watch, but I felt alone. You weren't standing next to me. I had not only watched my house burn down, but I also watched my life burn down.

Those flames had destroyed my life. I hadn't just lost my possessions that day, I lost my family. I lost you. Seeing you and our children covered with blankets broke my heart. You were gone. And I couldn't bring you back, no matter how hard I tried. I sometimes wish that I had been home that day, and I had been taken by the same fire. Life without you is just not life. I feel dead inside. But someday, I will see you once more. We will be together again when the time is right. Our love will last forever.

I will always love you. Please remember that.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't mention any character names, but it shouldn't be difficult to figure out who this is about.**

**I originally published this about a year ago, but took it down temporarily so I could edit it into a non-fanfic short story for a contest (which I didn't win) and not have it look like I plagiarized. But that was several months ago, and now the story is back. :)**


End file.
